


Songs for Anxiety

by KnittedOri



Category: Thomas sanders (RPF), sandersides
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dont read if having a bad day i guess, Feeling Low, Just not nice feelings in general, Pre-accepting anxiety, Sad, Songfic, Songs, Songs for anxiety, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, anxiety sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittedOri/pseuds/KnittedOri
Summary: Basically I've been watching Sander Sides for the past couple of days and decided to write some songs for everyone favorite My Chemical Nightmare, Virgil!So yeah, that's it.Nothing has been edited.These aren't really happy songs...and yeahRead the tags.





	1. I didn't ask to be the bad guy

I didn’t want to be the bad guy

I didn’t ask for it to be this way

so why am I to blame,  everytime something goes wrong,  or if you’re having a bad day?

 

I’m sorry, I’m sorry I cause you pain

I didn’t mean to, only wanted to keep you safe

so I sent a little fear to you to help give you a clue

cause I can’t speak without the fear, without the nervousness of anxiety

cause that’s just who I am.

I just wanted to keep you safe.

 

So I’m sorry that everything just comes out wrong,

and that you think that I don’t care about your happiness.

It’s not true. 

I care but I’m scared of what could go wrong for you.

But all you see are my faults of how I make you feel insecure.

 

And I just have one thing to say, one thing to say to you

Don’t we all have our flaws isn’t that just a part of life, sure mine are bigger than the rest of you but does it still make me the  bad guy?

Does wanting to keep you safe from the all the horrors of the world make me the bad guy?

And maybe I could use some help from the others once in  to keep me in check. 

To have them listen once in awhile. 

To my fears, and my anxiety.

To keep me grounded in this mess. 

 

I don’t like being the bad guy,

wish I could take it all back again

but I can’t 

so I guess I’ll just keep being the bad guy

cause it’s easier for you this way.

It’s easier to be the bad guy

even though it’s not easier for me

but for you, I’ll be the bad guy

If only to keep you safe. 

 

I didn’t want to be the bad guy

I didn’t ask for it to be this way

so why am I to blame,

everytime something goes wrong,

or if you’re having a bad day?

 

I’m sorry, I’m sorry I cause you pain

I didn’t mean to, only wanted to keep you safe

so I sent a little fear to you to help give you a clue

cause I can’t speak without the fear, without the nervousness of anxiety

cause that’s just who I am.

I just wanted to keep you safe.


	2. VILLIAN OF YOUR STORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this hasn't been edited. I just copy and pasted it from my Google docs.

2

 

Oh no, I didn’t ask for

I didn’t ask for

I didn’t ask for this

I didn’t ask to be the bad guy

To be the villain of your story, no

I didn’t ask for this

 

Maybe it’s my fault

Playing to your whims of what I should have been

Escalating all my fears

But I didn’t have a choice

No I didn’t have a choice

Did I even have a choice?

 

Oh No! 

 

I can’t decide

The anxiety comes, my anxiety comes

To tell me all the ways this could go wrong

Rolling around inside my head

Like a spinning wheel on a peg

Or a clock on the wall

Howling every hour on the hour 

telling me to just give in

Reminding me that this is how my life will be today

And that nothing’s gonna change

Nothing's gonna change

 

And here’s how far you’ll fall

Don’t bother 

Don’t bother

Don’t bother trying today

Trying today

Just fall, fall, fall

Down and allow yourself to fear

To fear 

To fear 

To fear

Every encounter you have

Question all the things you say

Every interaction that you make

Just question, question, question

All the ways it could go wrong

All the ways your life went wrong

  
Where did I go wrong? 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's all I got for Anxiety at the moment. Comment below if you want more songs!!!! 


End file.
